1998-99 OPJHL Season
This is a list of Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League Standings for the 1998-99 season. Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Central Collingwood Blues 51 41 8 1 1 309 126 84 Couchiching Terriers 51 37 10 4 0 299 193 78 Newmarket Hurricanes 51 36 11 4 0 256 144 76 Aurora Tigers 51 31 12 6 2 216 155 70 Markham Waxers 51 29 16 4 2 249 195 64 Wexford Raiders 51 21 20 8 2 211 206 52 Thornhill Rattlers 51 23 24 3 1 230 213 50 Stouffville Spirit 51 23 27 0 1 215 234 47 North York Rangers 51 15 30 4 2 165 225 36 Shelburne Wolves 51 10 35 4 2 171 314 26 Durham Huskies 51 9 35 3 4 156 292 25 Huntsville Wildcats 51 9 37 4 1 142 323 23 East Pickering Panthers 51 37 14 0 0 249 162 74 Trenton Sting 51 33 13 3 2 265 184 71 Lindsay Muskies 51 32 13 4 2 222 153 70 Kingston Voyageurs 51 29 15 5 2 211 179 65 Oshawa Legionaires 51 26 20 3 2 221 214 57 Auburn Jr. Crunch 51 27 22 2 0 232 195 56 Wellington Dukes 51 23 23 3 2 205 223 51 Cobourg Cougars 51 20 20 9 2 213 178 51 Bowmanville Eagles 51 18 23 6 4 188 206 46 Ajax Axemen 51 17 27 6 1 153 233 41 Port Hope Buzzards 51 16 27 6 2 193 266 40 Peterborough Bees 51 15 26 7 3 169 214 40 Bancroft Hawks 51 12 37 1 1 124 224 26 West Milton Merchants 51 43 4 3 1 308 138 90 Bramalea Blues 51 38 6 7 0 296 158 83 Brampton Capitals 51 35 10 6 0 293 185 76 Burlington Cougars 51 29 19 2 1 256 203 61 Georgetown Raiders 51 27 18 4 2 264 239 60 Streetsville Derbys 51 27 20 3 1 259 245 58 Oakville Blades 51 22 23 4 2 216 216 50 Hamilton Kiltys 51 19 26 6 0 191 231 44 Caledon Canadians 51 16 30 2 3 203 271 37 Buffalo Lightning 51 11 34 4 2 148 249 28 Vaughan Vipers 51 9 38 2 2 198 346 22 Mississauga Chargers 51 6 41 3 1 161 321 16 Playoffs Division Quarter-final :Collingwood Blues defeated Stouffville Spirit 3-games-to-none :Couchiching Terriers defeated Thornhill Rattlers 3-games-to-2 :Newmarket Hurricanes defeated Wexford Raiders 3-games-to-1 :Aurora Tigers defeated Markham Waxers 3-games-to-1 :Pickering Panthers defeated Cobourg Cougars 3-games-to-none :Trenton Sting defeated Wellington Dukes 3-games-to-none :Lindsay Muskies defeated Auburn Jr. Crunch 3-games-to-none :Oshawa Legionaires defeated Kingston Voyageurs 3-games-to-1 :Milton Merchants defeated Hamilton Kiltys 3-games-to-none :Bramalea Blues defeated Oakville Blades 3-games-to-none :Streetsville Derbys defeated Brampton Capitals 3-games-to-2 :Georgetown Raiders defeated Burlington Cougars 3-games-to-1 Division Semi-final :Collingwood Blues defeated Aurora Tigers 4-games-to-1 :Couchiching Terriers defeated Newmarket Hurricanes 4-games-to-1 :Pickering Panthers defeated Oshawa Legionaires 4-games-to-2 :Lindsay Muskies defeated Trenton Sting 4-games-to-2 :Milton Merchants defeated Georgetown Raiders 4-games-to-1 :Bramalea Blues defeated Streetsville Derbys 4-games-to-none Division Final :Collingwood Blues defeated Couchiching Terriers 4-games-to-3 :Bramalea Blues defeated Milton Merchants 4-games-to-2 :Pickering Panthers defeated Lindsay Muskies 4-games-to-none Semi-final :Milton Merchants* defeated Collingwood Blues 4-games-to-2 :Bramalea Blues defeated Pickering Panthers 4-games-to-none (*) denotes that the Merchants were welcomed back into the playoffs for another round despite losing due their superior playoff winning percentage over Couchiching and Lindsay. Final :Bramalea Blues defeated Milton Merchants 4-games-to-2 :Bramalea Blues move on to 1999 Dudley Hewitt Cup. Team Photos 98-99BraBlu.jpg|Bramalea Blues Sources *http://www.opjhl.ca/ -- Contacted statistician for League Standings Category:Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League Category:1999 in hockey